Conventionally, there are known items that form a solid body by consecutively building layers by applying a UV-curable resin ink and then applying UV light to form a resin layer (formed material). For example, disclosed in patent literature 1 is an item for printing on the surface of a solid body that is able to harden both a formed material and a printed material by applying a UV lamp once, by performing layer building of a formed material using UV-curable resin and printing of a UV-curable ink on the surface of the layer-built formed material. Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2013-43338